Hjælp?
by PaCashewMango
Summary: WW2. Greenland finds himself alone when he's seperated from a German occupied Denmark.


_**Author's Note; **I'm sorry for my fail. ;^; Anyway, this story follows my Hetalia OC Greenland and his time during Denmark's German occupation in WW2. The historically inaccurate-ness of my work makes me cringe. Greenland wasn't THAT depressed and useless without Denmark. If anyone from Greenland reads this, feel free to give me a boot to the head. :P Also; "Hjælp?" Translates from Danish to "Help?"_

_I just wanted to write a short story, so this is it. Enjoy! (I guess??)_

* * *

Greenland trudged through the blinding snow, his face hidden in his fur-lined hood. Peering out from under snow-flecked lashes he took in the vast sea of white that was his home. Now, after all these years, it was a lonely sight to be hold. And that was what he was; Alone. Denmark was officially under Germany's control, leaving the distant territory by himself. He had taken the chance to declare himself independent, and tried his hardest to strive without Denmark, but becoming a self-Governed nation was a lot harder and a lot lonelier than he had thought. He could no longer rely on his best friend, and no longer could he resort to his childhood companions; Norway and Iceland. His perspective widened suddenly. He was so, so very alone. A wave of grief swelled, bringing Greenland to his knees. He was so used to having a companion, to be told what to go. Now he had nothing but a deep resentment to the war. Dejected and depressed in the snow, Greenland began to shiver. Never had he been cold in his own country. Desperately he tried not to cry, knowing that his tears would only bring way to early frost bite. Just when he thought he'd give up and give in, the heavy falling snow shifted and he glimpsed his home, only minutes a head. Numbly, he got up and continued.

* * *

Curled up and defrosting in front of the fireplace, Greenland stared blankly at the floor. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone. His longing for another's company grew until, with out thinking, he was dialing a number on his phone. After a moments silence, a voice spoke.  
" 'allo? Who's this?" The Englishmen questioned, his irritation noticeable. "England... I..." Greenland was cut off suddenly. "Greenland? I can't talk right now, I've got enough on my hands as it is." "England, I need hel--!"  
"I'm sorry, but I've really got to go. I'm sure you'll be ok. Good bye."  
The dial tone beeped, but never reached his ears. Greenland became cold once more, an empty shell lying on the floor. The phone was put back on the hook and silence reined. Minutes passed but they felt more like hours, no, days. The world seemed to become a blank, monotonous place. There was nothing. Then the phone rang. Still staring blankly, his hand reached out robotically and he answered.  
"Aluu?"  
"Greenland!" Hope sprung up inside the man, a small sprout that grew at that almost annoying voice.  
"America?!"  
"Oh, I was so worried! I just found out about Denmark, but I forgot where he was so I had to go buy a world map, but then it gave me a headache, so I had to lie down and then I heard that England and Canada were thinking of invading you," Greenland suddenly understood England's cold shoulder, "And I wasn't gonna let that happen, so I managed to talk them out of it, now England's really annoyed at me, but I was SO worried about you! I couldn't get through at first, but I kept trying and trying until I FINALLY get through and I-- and I--!"  
"America, Breathe!"  
He heard a deep breath from the other end of the phone.  
"So are you Ok??" "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You don't sound fine." A lump filled the territory's throat, choking his words. Clearing it, he finally spoke. "I'm so alone." Greenland whispered quietly. America went quiet, then broke the silence cautiously. "Greenland, look," He began slowly, "I can help you. I want to help you; but I can't. Not unless I have Denmark's written consent. You are still technically his. I can get the papers to Denmark's Government, but convincing them is another thing. Most importantly... Do you want me to help?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright! I'll call back with the verdict, your doing great, Green!"  
"T-Thank you! Baj!"  
"Bye!" And again, the dial tone beeped.

* * *

Hours passed before the phone rang again.  
"America?" "Yes, yes, we have a problem, Green. Denmark's government won't sign the papers. But don't panic! It's too early to be sure, but Denmark seems convinced he can win at least one person over to sign it. We'll have to wait until then. You sounded really down last time, so just keep holding on!"  
"I will."  
"I'll call again in the morning, see ya." With that, Greenland hung up the phone and fell on the couch. His grief now subsiding little by little, he wandered into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Morning came quickly, but no call came. The day passed and Greenland fell back into the darkness that was sleep.  
Another two days passed also like this.

* * *

Finally, on the third day, a call came. Greenland had been preparing his dinner, but dropped the dish and bolted to the lounge room the second the phone started to ring.  
"Aluu? America?!"  
"We did it! Denmark's Government is pretty peeved, but we did it! I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but I AM still a major power in the War, ya know. I can be there within the next few days, aight? Keep holding out Buddie!"  
"America?"  
"Ya?"  
"Thank you."

* * *

Greenland stood with the allied nations, who poured over his weather data with serious expressions. America had come, as he had said. It was a while ago now but Greenland was glad that he had come, and even gladder that Denmark had allowed it. Now he was doing something useful. The nations were using his data to plan a major, up-coming offensive. The war should come to an end soon; he hoped it would come to an end soon. Greenland just wanted to be able to sleep his days away, like he used to. He wanted to go ice-fishing and he wanted to visit Denmark and his other European friends. More than that, he wanted to make new friends. Finally he decided with determination. Even if they win this war, and Denmark is freed, he'll remain independent. It was time he stood by himself, without being depressed and without regretting anything. He wouldn't be a territory any longer. His life as a country was now ahead of him. Someone yelled his name, and he looked up. There was the allied forces, all smiling and thanking him. Slowly, he smiled with them.


End file.
